1. Field
Embodiments relate to a magnetic memory layer and magnetic memory device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor products, high-capacity data processing performance with a decreased size thereof is desirable. An increase in an operation speed and a degree of integrity or integration of a memory device used for the semiconductor products is also desirable. Accordingly, a magnetic memory device, e.g., a magnetic RAM (MRAM), has been developed, in which a memory function is embodied by using a change in resistance according to a change in polarity of a magnetic body. Recently, a magnetic memory device using vertical magnetization has been considered.